This invention relates in general to explosive charges and in particular to a new and useful cast explosive charge composition.
As solid fillers, particularly nitramines, nitric acid esters, and metal powders, such as aluminum powder may be provided.
German OS No. 23 00 655 discloses a cast explosive charge of TNT, comprising a plasticizer intended to reduce the segregation. Another energy carrier in the form of a solid filler, and a conventional stabilizer may be added to this prior art charge. As stabilizer or desensitizer, also dispersed inert solid substances may be considered, for example, finely dispersed calcium phosphate having a specific surface of 1 m.sup.2 per gram.
The sedimentation of solid fillers is a considerable problem in the casting of TNT explosive charges. That is, not only the blasting effect but also the mechanical properties of the charge are thereby unfavorably affected since in general, the zone where the solid filler, such as the aluminum powder accumulates, is more frangible. Also, the sensitivity to shelling of the explosive charge is increased by sedimentation. Primarily, however, such a sedimentation or segregation affects the reproducibility of properties of the explosive charge.
Attempts have been made to prevent a sedimentary segregation by a proper temperature conduction during the casting and cooling process, and/or by gradual casting. This, however, is a very complicated and expensive technology. Moreover, the segregation can thereby be avoided only partly.